


Hunters are at least good for something

by CeeOtaku



Category: Destiny (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Destiny 2, Fluff and Smut, It's gonna be short, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Warlock/Hunter - Freeform, just a whim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeeOtaku/pseuds/CeeOtaku
Summary: Judius was an awoken, a race known throughout the galaxy. Although, they may notorious not much was truly known about them as a race. Dynamics such as Alpha, Beta, and Omega applied to the race, and without parents to teach the growing awoken boy, he had no idea what was in store when he "came of age", as usually a ceremony was conducted to celebrate whichever dynamic they would become.





	Hunters are at least good for something

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing Destiny 2 too much and I just had to get a fan-fiction out for it...

          Judius whirled around, aiming his auto rifle -Origin Story- at a dreg's head and letting loose a few rounds, "Nice shot, man!" his friend, Rother, pat him on the back, stumbling at the warlocks surprising strength. He laughed and shrugged nonchalantly before switching to his hand cannon -Sunshot- to finish the remaining fallen that had tried to mine glimmer from the European Dead Zone on earth. "You really should give yourself more credit, auto rifle's are a pain for me. Too much fire power, I prefer pulse rifles."

          Judius grimaces, "Pulse rifles don't have enough fire power for me, I give _you_ props for being able to deal with that." Judius mutters, Rother laughs and slaps him on the back again. "By the way when is Ciris supposed to get here?" He checks his digital time display on his ghost, "He said noon, didn't he?" The display read 1:23pm, obviously running late as usually. 

          "You know him, he's probably off with his clan doing whatever it is they do, he'll be here soon." Rother states with a sigh and sits on the ground, I squat next to him in an area clear of possible enemies. as if on queue, said titan appears with his ghost next to them. "Speak of the devil!"

          Ciris chuckles before bowing his head, "Sorry, I'm really late aren't I?" 

          "Only by an hour and a half, but we waited, cleared out some more fallen and cabal. Got to work more on my subclasses, definitely no time wasted." Judius muttered half angry, but all was always forgiven in the tight knit group, while Ciris was a part of a different clan the three had been friends for years. Growing up together at the tower and working their way to find the class that suited them, ironically all ending up different classes. Eventually calling themselves the "Dream Team" with one of each class, Judius the Hunter, Ciris the Titan, and Rother the Warlock. although all were human besides Judius, who was an awoken that had been found on Mars.

          Judius stood, "Well, now we can get started though, those lost sectors aren't going to loot themselves now are they?" Little did he know their journey was just beginning, his eighteenth birthday was vastly approaching, in the Awoken culture there was usually a celebration of sorts, not that Judius had ever gotten to experience it. They only person he could really ask about the celebration was Vanguard Captain Zavala, an awoken like him who was a titan, he taught most of the titans how to use their subclasses and such. Judius had tried asking Master Rahool, but he went off on a tangent about how marvelous his celebration was and how he found the love of his life, yada, yada, yada, boring... 

 

          It was 9:57pm by the time they had finished and they made the trip back to the tower to turn in their engrams and get their loot. Rother was showing off his new power weapon, D.A.R.C.1 and rubbing it in Ciris' face who had yet to get the weapon for exotic engrams. Judius shyly, hid his new exotic scout rifle -Skyburner's Oath-, both would be mad at him. Suddenly a wave of heat washed over him as his friends argued, his knees shaking before deciding it best to lean on the wall next to the vaults. "I-I think i'm gonna call it a night, see you guys tomorrow?" They smiled and waved good-bye watching their friend leave, not noticing his stumbling. Taking a shuddering breath, using the wall as a support as he descended the stairs to the living quarter portion of the new tower after the old tower and gotten destroy by some cabal named Gary. 

          "Are you alright, guardian?" Zavala's voice was a few feet away but Judius knew it was him.

          "Y-yeah, just worn out from today I guess, probably pushed myself too hard with all the golden gun stuff." Zavala's eyes widened before taking one of his arms and dragging him to his room, shoving him in there and shutting and locking the door from the outside. "W-Wah, what the heck, Captain?"

          A deep sigh, "This is for your safety as well as others, you are to stay in there for a week, I'll bring you rations and water during eating hours. Consider yourself on vacation, I'll be sure to let your friends and clan know." With that he walked away, his footsteps fading the only answer.

          Sweat began to drip down his body, "Fuck, got to take this armor off..." Slipping his helmet off and letting his long purple hair fall from his helmet in his ponytail. Letting his cloak fall to the ground beside his helmet, pulling him chest armor above his head hitting the ground with a loud clunk. His pants easily slipping off simply by removing his belt made of bullets, his boots slipping off easily. Why was it so damn hot in here, he turned to the air control unit and set it to 62 degrees Fahrenheit. The next wave of air blasted at him, but didn't do much to relieve the heat that wracked his body. "What the fuck is going on..." His knees shook for a minute before collapsing on himself, still sitting in the black under-armor he wore under everything. The tight fabric feeling like an itchy second skin, Judius frantically pulled it off to find more relief where none could be found. Now only in his boxers he was no longer dying from the heat, but the air still felt sweltering. 

          Dragging his heavy body to the bed felt like the workout he suffered through on a daily basis, having no energy to do literally anything because of the hot air that seemed to fill him from his core. Pulling himself onto the covers before grimacing at the usually soft fabric that felt worse than his under-armor. Judius had no clue as to what was going on, and knew that once the week was up, Captain Zavala was going to get a piece of his mind. Just then his ghost appeared, "Are you alright?" she asked, he shook his head in response. "Could this be because of your birthday?"

          Judius froze, "Don't tell me you know what's happening to me right now..." She turned away, humming to herself. "Ghost, I need you to tell me if you know what's-AHH!" a ripping pain erupted from his abdomen, clutching at his abs trying to ease a pain he had no clue about.

          "I-I-I-I, oh no, you, I, oh I'm so sorry!" She flew off disappearing through the door.

          "Fuck! Why, why does this hurt so-fuck!" The pain grew for what felt like days before vanishing without a trace along with the sweltering heat, feeling just like normal Judius attempted to stand up. Feeling an unusual wetness seeping from a place that should definitely not be 'leaking', "G-ghost!" He collapsed onto the ground in panic, fear growing as he turned around to find his underwear completely soaked and a puddle forming on the ground beneath him. 

          Just as Judius was going to call for his companion again a strong wave of arousal washed through him that caused his call to become a loud moan, "S-seriously, w-what the fu-uck, mnn." biting his lip in an attempt to stop his moans, his shaft hardened to a point he thought impossible, the leaking feeling stopping for a second. 

          A knock on the door started the scared boy, "Judius? You in there, buddy?" No way, Judius shook his head, why the hell was Eli coming looking for him? "Captain told me you were taking a week off from guardian duty, but, fuck why does it smell so good out here? Did one of the girls go into heat or some shit?" 

          Heat? What even was that? And how the hell did Eli who was only a year older than him know about it? "Is it okay if I come in, thought you could use some company." Just as Judius was about to decline, the door slid open to reveal a very undressed Eli, who only had his Vanguard sweat pants on. Now, Judius had known that he found some guys attractive, but this gave a whole new meaning to that word. His baby blue skin had a slight navy blue tint, and with only his sweatpants his v from his abs was very visible. His normally well-kept, short, black hair was like he had just woken up, Judius felt the sudden urge to run his fingers through the locks and lick and nip at every piece of visible skin. 

          "What the fuck is wrong with me?" Judius muttered before glancing up at Eli's face before being thrown onto the bed, "Wha-mmph?!" Eli's lips crashed into his in a frenzy, before melting into a puddle beneath the warlock's hold. The heat returning with a slight aggression and arousal filling every cell in his body.

          "Omega..." Eli's teeth nipped at his neck before trailing down to Judius' nipples which were now a flush dark purple compared to his usual pale lavender skin. The door had shut on its own long ago while Eli had decided to gobble up the slightly smaller boy, "Moan for me." His husky voice reverberated through Judius' body, trembling with the words before loudly gasping while his body was played with. The slick feeling from earlier had returned along with a wave of arousal that felt five times stronger than the first, "So wet for me, aren't you?"

          Judius couldn't help the load groan that fell from his lips as Eli's warm hand slid down his back to his ass, down his crack into the wetness that was now renewed. Plunging a finger into a place that was once unthinkable to the hunter, "What the fu-!" his lips once again being captured by the warlocks. Rubbing along his insides before sending another finger into the warm cavern to help the other explore his virgin hole, Eli began biting once more at his neck sending shiver after shiver of pleasure through Judius. "I'm going to make you scream my name by the time we're done here."

          "Why?!" Eli flipped him around so his face was now shoved into the pillows, his hole readily available after removing his soaked boxers. Two fingers was no longer enough, Judius pushed his ass back onto those fingers, groaning for more. Eli bit his lip before growling in response, sending another wave of arousal through him before adding more fingers slowly.

          "So needy and wet for me, want my cock don't you? My big, fat, _knot_..." His whispered into Judius' ear, whoa, whoa, whoa, knot? For whatever reason despite Judius' mind protesting to such things his body grew slick in response, "Yeah, that's exactly what you want you little slut." What the fuck was he saying?! 

          Judius struggled for a second before remembering that his body could barely move, he felt like jello, weak and pliant to his own body. Eli removed his fingers and spread his ass, "Just what you wanted, here I come baby." sinking his shaft into the cavern in a single thrust, eliciting an extremely loud moan from Judius.

          "Ahhh! Ah-ooh, wah!" Plunging and thrusting desperately into his heat, sating Judius for a second before his body craved more, more, more. "No-ahhh! Wha-aahh, is-s th-this...fuck!" Eli hit a particularly pleasurable spot, rubbing on that for a second before pulling back and thrusting rapidly into it. White spots began to fill his vision before submitting to whatever was going on with his body and letting himself be pleasured by his best friend. 

 

          A week had passed before Zavala knew it, he had done exactly as he had promised poor Judius. The boy would definitely want an explanation and he would get one, Zavala travelled to the living quarters, sniffing the air for any heat scents. None, so he continued to the boys room, knocking quietly before opening the door and taking notice of not one lumps in the bed, but two. Cayde was not going to be happy about this, especially if his gut feeling was right. The smell of Alpha and Omega filled his nose, but more than that it was the fact that they melded together that made him sigh in defeat. His favorite guardian, who helped defeat the red legion, take down Crota, Oryx, and many other enemies, now lay in bed with the very alpha that had claimed and mated him.

          Judius' eyes peeked open at the new scent that drifted into his nose along with the quiet growling in his ear, "C-captain?" Eli's growling silenced before he heard the commander clear his throat, "Oh my gods..." burying his head in his pillows in embarrassment.

          "Honestly, I should be the one embarrassed, invading your nest like this." shaking his head profusely, Eli apologized for growling before redressing and leaving the room. Judius knew he wasn't far thanks to whatever had happened after he blacked out. "I wish I had gotten to explain before your heat came, we could have avoided this, but I suppose now is as good a time as any, don't you agree?"

          Judius hesitantly nodded while the commander pulled his desk chair close to the bed, not too close as Eli growled from the hallway. Explaining everything from the beginning was the route Zavala had chosen, "There are there subclass genders that effect Awoken, besides male and female of course and that is Alpha, beta, and omega. You and I are known as Omega's the rarity for us is about 2% of the entire race and are very sought after. Your mate guarding in the hall is what is called an Alpha, and beta are like Asher that you met on Io, Tess and Master Rahool are also Alphas. Alphas role are generally to be aggressive and fight, and when they come of age, find a mate. Betas are relatively normal, while omegas if you haven't already noticed are the nurturers and caretakers. Of course, you can have characteristics from the other sub-genders, like myself, but omegas are still sought after since it is difficult for Alpha to impregnate betas to continue on the race"

          As everything sunk in the only thing passing through his mind was, mate... he had been mated to Eli during his 'heat' and from what Captain Zavala was explaining it was very possible for him to be pregnant, regardless that he was male as he was an omega. "I promise to take care of you, and treasure you for the rest of my life, I really do. I love you, Judius." He blinked up into the neon blue eyes of Eli as his own white, glowing eyes filled with tears, how was he supposed to be a hunter now? 

         "You can still carry on being a hunter, my boy. Omegas are actually stronger than Alphas in that sense as we have fought for centuries even the pregnant omegas, they are the strongest on the battlefield as they have more than anyone to protect." Zavala looked at him with a compassionate smile, before nodding at them and walking out the room. Leaving the two together to do what stereotypical Alpha and Omegas do after mating, cuddle time!

          


End file.
